deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jill Valentine vs Sonya Blade
Jill Valentine vs Sonya Blade is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle Description Resident Evil vs Mortal Kombat! Two policewoman who do their jobs honorably shall put the law beside them today! Which one will be gunned down? Interlude Wiz: Police, they always throw themselves in the line of fire for the law. These two are no exception of that Boomstick: But today, like badasses. They're putting the law beside them and duking it out in a duel to the death, in a battle between these two soldiers! Jill Valentine, the master of..unlocking.. Wiz: Sonya Blade, General of Earthrealm's Special Forces Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Jill Valentine Boomstick: ..we have to go through the Resident Evil verse again? Wiz: Just roll with it. With terrible governments and zombie outbreaks, there’s 3 characters who can get the job done, Chris Redfield who now has a fear of clowns, Leon Kennedy th- Boomstick: The guy with the most durable ears if he’s able to put up with that annoying as hell Ashley! Ashley: LEON! HEEEEEELP! Boomstick: *Groan* Wiz: Uh, yeah. And lastly Jill Valentine. Boomstick: I think you mean Jill Sandwich Wiz: No..I don’t. But, before joining the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team. She was a part of the US Army Delta Force training program. She managed to earn extremely high grades in bomb disposal. So she was recruited into S.T.A.R.S for her fighting skills Boomstick: Wait, so her high grades are from bomb disposal yet she’s recruited into S.T.A.R.S for her fighting skills? Wiz: You’ll see. But, her broad range of skills utilizes in bomb disposal and lock-picking. Giving her the nickname, “The Master of Unlocking”. Boomstick: ..the-the..the master..of unlocking.. Wiz: I know it’s a stupid name. But aside from that being in the Delta Force Program Jill’s extremely accurate with multiple firearms Boomstick: She’s even gone to the point of absurd and landed a headshot on a Majini from 200+ yards away. In a helicopter no less! Wiz: She’s also very skilled in physical abilities. Showing herself to be able to catch herself falling from a chasm with one hand and muscle up with little to no effort. And her speed & agility is one of her best attributes. Able to disarm Barry in a fraction of a second. Boomstick: Her flexibility and small stature lends itself to her fighting. So she’s very quick and flexible when in combat. Allowing her to strike Wesker with so many kicks he doubled over! Wiz: She also tends to use a lot of acrobatics in her moveset. And with a knife, she’s also extremely proficient provided she goes for more stabbing motion rather than a slash. While it gives her a smaller radius of attack, it allows her to go much quicker. Boomstick: Also she’s a skill piano player..which is relevant to no one. But to more awesome levels she’s been one of the remaining S.T.A.R.S survivors after the mansion incident. Wiz: As well as surviving the Queen Zenobia incident. Boomstick: She’s survived through Raccoon City during a zombie outbreak. And she’s single-handedly killed the hideous, Big Daddy killer known as Nemesis T-Type! Wiz: However, she’s the kind of fighter who just picks up the weapon around and hopes for the best. Mainly because there’s only so much she can carry at one time Boomstick: ... Wiz: Let’s not. Also, she was captured and brainwashed by Wesker once. Boomstick: By Shao Kahn? Wiz: No..by Wesker. Boomstick: A man can dream you know! And with her moveset, I’m dreaming Jill can be my Valentine..heheh. Jill Valentine: You want S.T.A.R.S? I’ll give you S.T.A.R.S Sonya Blade Wiz: The Black Dragon, a faction of mercenaries. Boomstick: Their purpose? To assassinate and destroy the Red Dragon! Wiz: But, one person decided to hunt them down, Lieutenant Sonya Blade. Boomstick: The Black Dragon lead by Kano, he assassinated Sonya’s partner. Leaving her with a vendetta against him. Wiz: As such learning of his participation in a tournament she defied her superiors and went after him. However, both her and Kano were captured by Shao Kahn Boomstick: There’s that brainwashing leader of Outworld! Wiz: However, Sonya sent a signal to her department and her good friend. Major Jackson Briggs. Otherwise known as Jax. Boomstick: He succeeded and they both went back to Earthrealm to warn about the extra-dimensional danger. But of course, they didn’t believe it. So they were unable to prevent Shao Kahn’s invasion of Earth. Wiz: Guess Resident Evil isn’t the only place with corrupt government I suppose. Not wanting to stop a extra-dimensional threat. Boomstick: As such, Jax & Sonya were left to take on the threat themselves. Wiz: However, Sonya was certainly good enough for the job. Sonya is an expert at Kenpō & Tae Kwon Do Boomstick: Sonya focuses on speed & agility in combat, using quick and effective strikes. Just like when I-''' Wiz: *Ahem* she also incorporates gymnastics into her moves. Such as the Kartwheel. A cartwheel which kicks the opponent upon impact '''Boomstick: But who cares when you can manipulate pink-colored energy? Which is even able to crush an opponent? Wiz: Yeah, I suppose. She also has a Wind Blade which is a pinwheel like weapon tipped with sharpened blades. And Kali Sticks Boomstick: Wait, she uses sticks of all things!? Wiz: They’re like Batons. And Sonya dual-wields them as batons. Boomstick: Hm, well I guess they’d be effective against Magneto, as they’re wood. She also has a limited supply of grenades. And drones which come with homing missiles, machine guns, shoot lasers or it can just make it kamikaze the opponent. Wiz: However, despite being a lieutenant of US’ Special Forces. She’s vicious enough to perform 9 fatalities. She can shoot fire..with a kiss. Boomstick: HAHAH! What is it with these combatants we’ve been using and fatal kisses!? Not that I’m complaining but, wow. Wiz: She can rip opponents apart with Scissor Split, snap their neck with Airborne Blade, behead foes with a garrote wire or use her drones to brutally assassinate them. Boomstick: With this she’s been able to defeat and kill the likes of Cyrax, Mileena, Ermac and avenge her fallen comrade’s death by killing Kano. Wiz: But, Sonya has been imprisoned multiple times. And has been Hypnotized by Reptile into becoming the bride of Shao Kahn. Boomstick: What? Wiz: No, seriously. Boomstick: Well, guess Reptile would be perfect for managing a dating website. But there’s a reason she’s one of the first ever Mortal Kombat characters. Sonya Blade: Save him. I’ve got this son-of-a-bitch. Death Battle! Earthrealm Midnight An empty city is shown, there was no sign of anybody. Except for one, a young S.T.A.R.S member, Jill Valentine. She was on the search for the disappearance of her fellow soldier and friend, Chris Redfield. “Chris? Where, where are you?” she cried out. Little did she know that she’d be unprepared for what was about to await. Meanwhile, another young female, a member of Earthrealm’s Special Forces. Sonya Blade. She was looking over the mess of Chris’ corpse inside the Volcano where he fought the cause of his death, Dallas. “I bet, Kano did this” Sonya said to herself. But, little did she realize. She was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Sonya heard a noise coming from the entrance to the cave. The last person she’d want to see in this situation, Jill entering the cave. “Chris!!” Jill exclaimed, horrified & saddened by the mess. Jill panicked and ran up to Chris’ mess of flesh. But, she quickly realized that he was dead. She turned to Sonya, now trying to escape with an..unpleased look. “You! I bet you must’ve killed him!” Jill shouted at Sonya, Sonya turned to her in disbelief. “I call that bullshit!” Sonya retaliated, unaware that Jill was part of the S.T.A.R.S team and armed. Jill looked her in the eye and said to her “I don’t classify that to be true.” (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Ey4kFOHM8I) She pulled out a revolver “Time to show you justice, target” Sonya grumbled now knowing she had to fight over absolutely nothing. “I guess I have to do this the hard way.” Sonya got into a fighting stance. Now knowing that, either one of them can die. For nothing. FIGHT! Sonya ran up to Jill and swung her fist at her. Attempting to punch her repeatedly. Jill swung back blocking each other, Jill fired rounds of her revolver as she swung at her. But each shot missed. Sonya slid back surprised that Jill was picking up a rather good fight. “Hmph, not bad” Jill was, intrigued. “Your moves are rather easy to study.” Sonya tilted her head “Yeah?” Jill let her guard down.. “Study this!” Sonya exclaimed and she leaped up and kartwheeled Jill. Jill was surprised and flew distantly, near the Volcano entrance. “Huh, this might take a while.” Sonya ran at Jill and swung her leg at her. Jill ducked and Sonya hit the Volcano. Sonya flinched and Jill grabbed her by the leg. Sonya tried to fight back but Jill showed no sign of a struggle. “I’ll avenge Chris.” Jill said before she threw Sonya out of the Volcano. Jill got her revolver back out and glared at Sonya. Sonya was alarmed by this and took off, running from Jill. Jill had enough with her and said “You can’t run away from justice lady!” Jill decided to take chase as Sonya wouldn’t cooperate. Jill pulled the trigger and shot at Sonya, Sonya barely managed to avoid. Jill shot again, still chasing. And again, and again. Sonya managed to avoid all of the bullets..but one. The bullet struck her in the hip. Sonya flinched and let out a grunt. “Not good..” Sonya looked at Jill. “Damn you!” She exclaimed, then she ran off into an empty building, empty like the rest of the city they just entered. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLUZ8_S9QTM) Jill followed close-by. Revolver in hand, she searched through the empty building..there was nothing. No sign of Sonya, “I will find you!” Jill taunted, now getting slightly cocky. However, Sonya was in a room now with her wound fixed-up partially. “Useless, now I just found you.” She said, Sonya bursted out of the room when Jill was about to home in on it. Jill aimed her revolver but Sonya fired a pink energy projectile. The revolver was hit and it exploded in Jill’s hands. Jill was surprised, but not afraid. She just had to hope for the best with a new tactic. “Cheap trick, I’m impressed” Jill said. Sonya fired two more pink energy projectiles. Jill bent down and front-flipped over the projectiles. Jill foot dived Sonya onto the ground as Jill walked over, “You’re going down” Jill tried to stomp on Sonya however Sonya acted quickly and rolled out of the way. Sonya swung her legs at Jill and pinned her by the torso. Sonya did a hand-stand lifting Jill into the air. “Wha-what are you doing?” Jill said. “Showing you who’s really going down” Sonya replied and slammed her onto the ground. Jill surprisingly got up quick, so did Sonya. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OLax-NenP8) Sonya grabbed out her Wind Blade, but Jill couldn’t take this seriously. “You trying to combat me with a pinwheel?” Jill grabbed out her knife and they both approached each other. Jill swung quick at Sonya in a stabbing motion while Sonya deflected her strikes. Ultimately Sonya prevailed and slashed Jill in the chest. Jill let out a painful scream and limped back. Sonya swung her Wind Blade at Jill’s hand and disarmed her of the knife. Jill frantically ran around the house trying to find a new weapon. Sonya chased but Jill hid upstairs. Sonya was now the one trying to find her. Jill however noticed a soldier’s zombie in the room she was in, it had a SIG 556 with it. Jill snapped it’s neck and took the machine gun. “Perfect.” Jill said and she charged at Sonya. Jill fired continuously at Sonya. Sonya ran away from the bullets and shot the Fire Kiss. Jill wasted no time cartwheeling to the side before it hit and continued to shoot at Sonya. But, Sonya managed to avoid and Jill heard a Click, Click ''sound as she tried to continue to fire. She soon realized that she was out of ammunition. “So much for that, huh?” Sonya scoffed and kicked Jill straight in the face. Jill again fled, this time finding a dead soldier.. ..It had an RPG-7 alongside it’s corpse. Jill grinned genuinely surprised and took the Rocket Launcher. Sonya just bursted in and Jill turned to her. “Just in time, for justice to strike” Jill taunted and she shot the rocket at Sonya. Sonya quickly sent in a drone and it fired a Homing Missile back. Both the missile and rocket collided causing an explosion. Jill was flung back and into a wall, Sonya was glaring at her. Sonya pulled out her Kali Sticks and began beating Jill down. Jill had practically and literally nothing left as she slid down to the ground. “I’m putting you down” Sonya said and she shot a glowing purple energy orb at Jill. Jill was trying to back away, but she was stuck near a wall. It collided with her and it crushed Jill, shattering her upper torso into a flying mess of bones and flesh. “Mission accomplished” Sonya said, triumphant. Sonya walked out of the building, knowing that she didn’t have to deal with her false claim. '''K.O!' Conclusion Boomstick: Jill? NOOOOOOO!..but at the same time, yay guns! Wiz: This was a very close match, as both Jill & Sonya were pretty even in terms of strength, speed & agility. Making it a battle of smarts. Boomstick: I hate to admit it, but. Jill mostly relies on her revolver and knife to get the job done. But when that doesn’t work, Jill has to just hope for the best. Wiz: Also, Jill & Sonya’s enemies they face are much, MUCH different. While Jill has taken on the Nemesis T-Type. Most of Jill’s opponents are slow moving zombies & mutated zombies. Boomstick: But on the other hand Sonya takes on, defeats & kills the likes of Cyrax & Ermac. Making Jill look like Childs play Wiz: To top this off, Sonya's abilities & arsenal was more of a match than Jill’s. While Jill has no real superpowers. Sonya has her pink-energy, fire kiss, etc. Boomstick: Sonya just really topped off this bout. Wiz: The winner is Sonya Blade Who will you be rooting for? Jill Valentine Sonya Blade Next Time! (Ahomeschoolingroudon) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! They are the two, machines. The machines that are the protagonists best friend.. ..and worst enemy. SHODAN VS GLADOS Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Mortal Kombat Vs Resident Evil Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015